Full-duplex (FD) radio involves use of the same time and frequency resources for each direction in bidirectional communications. The spectral efficiency can be optimized and there is potential for doubling the capacity for a given resource compared to half-duplex (HD) communications. Because of potential benefits in the physical layers and other benefits in upper layers, FD has been considered one of the enabling technologies for future 5G wireless communication systems.